Young Justice: Along Came a Spider
by wazzup564
Summary: Title is pretty self explanatory


**A/N: I don't own any of the characters, this is just a fanmade story based off of characters in ultimate universe, and young justice TV series. Peter is 17 in this story. Some episodes may also be featured and changed. Also, Gwen had just found out that Peter was Spider-man, and he and mj broke up. Just a little extra info.**

-The Cave, Earth 16-

Dick Grayson groaned at his two teammates.

**"YES! Kid flash 5, Artemis 0!" Wally yelled, beating Artemis in yet another round of NBA 2K13.  
"Wally, you are sooo annoying." Artemis grumbled. Wally wasn't listening and was doing a victory dance. Frustrated at his taunting, she got up to smack him in the head. She only managed to smack the air. Wally had sped off to the kitchen, smirking at Artemis. They glared at each other for two seconds before a cheery voice rang out through the cave. **

"Cookies are ready!" chirped M'gann, prompting Wally to dash towards the tray, eat about half of it's contents, run back to Artemis, and then trip her in the span of about five seconds.

**"Hey!" Artemis yelled. She got up again, fuming, and mentally cursing out her annoying teammate. **

"get a room." Dick grumbled as he walked to the kitchen, where Connor and Kaldur were eating 2 cookies each. Dick grabbed one and sat down next to Kaldur, hoping to find better company here. At least we're on break. He thought to himself. All of the missions were depriving him of much needed sleep and had made him very irritable. Normally, he'd have loved to watch Artemis and Wally bicker with each other, but today, he was too cranky to put up with their antics.

"You seem more quiet than usual robin" Kaldur said.

"I've noticed." Dick replied.  
"Why don't you ever bother to rest? We all have. And it is easy to see that you are tired."  
Dick smiled inwardly. Sleep was sounding pretty good, and he was wondering why he never thought of it in the first place.  
"Thanks Kaldur. I'll do that. He got up to leave for the bedrooms.

Connor watched robin stand up and move take a few sluggish steps forward, when his heightened senses heard a slight whirring sound above the boy wonder's head. His vision sped up, making everything around him seem like it was moving in slow motion. he saw a faint light expand quickly, becoming brighter as it got bigger.

"Get down!" he yelled, tackling his teammate and getting him a safe distance away from the light, as a figure in a tattered red and blue costume fell through it. He fell so fast that even Wally didn't have time to get a good look at him. The costumed figure landed on the floor with a force that should have killed him, but only a faint crunch was heard, as he collapsed onto his knees.

****

-New York, Earth 1610-

Peter Parker had lost everything he had sought to protect. The image of Aunt May burning into ashes had still haunted his memory as he fell from one of the tallest buildings in New York, speaking worlds of rage with his fists. He was finally going to get his revenge, until he was blinded by a harsh, white light.

He landed on hard ground, breaking his ankle in the process. He looked around to see a huge room with a very high, domed ceiling, and a large blue LED circle in the center. He was not home. He was no longer falling. He thought he was dreaming for a moment, but the pain in his ankle told him otherwise. The memory of his Aunt burning flashed in his mind. He didn't know what to do, so he hung his head down, and let years of pain out with dry sobs. He couldn't make himself do anything else.

"What the hell?" he heard a female voice say. He snapped his head in the direction of the sound, and noticed that there were other people in the room. The one he had just heard was a blonde 15 year old wearing a green hoodie. There were two people about ten feet away from him. One in a black T-shirt helping up a boy in a black sweater, and black sunglasses. he turned his head again to see a tall dark skinned male about his age, with a sleeveless shirt and heavy black tattoos. Standing near him was a skinny redhead and a green skinned girl with dark hair.

"Dude, I don't know who you are, but just don't move." Said the boy with sunglasses. Peter's spider-sense went off as he looked down, and saw three small, metal balls roll next to him and explode into gas.

Wally had been surprised when someone fell from thin air, and even more so because he seemed completely unaware of his surroundings.

"What the hell?" Artemis almost whispered. Wally watched in silence as the strange person swiveled his head to take in his surroundings. He saw Robin silently rolled a few sleeping gas bombs. Soon the bruised, battered, red and blue clad figure slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"What do we do with him?" Wally was the first to break the silence. He looked at Robin, seeing as he always knew what to do with any situation.

"M'gann, I know you don't usually like doing this, but could you read his mind while he's still unconscious? Show it to us on a telepathic link."  
"... Are you sure?"  
"We need to know if he's a threat or not."  
"Okay." M'gann sighed reluctantly. She entered the strange figure's mind. What everyone saw next was very surprising.

The team witnessed his beginnings, seeing a scrawny kid with glasses grow up. They experienced the fateful day when he got his powers, and the way that he used them at first to be a wrestler. Soon after a wrestling match, the young heroes saw his uncle die, and felt the sickening pain. His crime fighting spree began a few minutes after the event, when he donned his costume to avenge his uncle, in the end deciding to just give the killer up to the police. He fought crime all over the city, stopping car crashes, domestic violence, and most commonly, bank robberies, with little to no civilian casualties.

Despite bad newspaper publicity and the hostility of the cops, he continued to do what was right. They saw him fight super villains that pushed him near death on several occasions. But the boy still won. In the span of about two minutes, the team had experienced his entire life up to one year of Peter's superhero career

"I think we know enough" M'gann said as she exited his mind. "We've seen his life, and it's safe to say that he's not a danger to us."

"There's something wrong with his memories though." Wally frowned. There's no Queens High in New York, and there's no Justice League in his mind. I've never heard of a Spider-Man either. And why is there a Daily Bugle? That's the building for The New York Times!"

"I'll run it by Batman." Robin said. There were no arguments to that statement. If anyone could figure out what the discrepancies between the young man's memories and the real world meant, It was Batman.  
"One last question." Conner said. "What are we going to do when he wakes up?"  
**  
-Medical Ward- **

Peter's eyes snapped open, and he leaped up to the ceiling out of pure instinct. For a moment, he was struck with an animalistic type of awareness. He realized he didn't have his mask on, and was only wearing the pants of his costume. He also felt the bandages wrapped around his torso, and a small cast on his ankle.

He was hanging about ten feet off of the ground, directly above a hospital bed. Near the bed was a wooden chair. Next to the bed there was a nightstand where both of his web-shooters had been placed. He saw a one way glass that spread from one wall to the door that was near the corner of the room. Peter dropped from the ceiling, and landed perfectly on the white floor. He lunged at the door, hoping to plow it open. It should have burst down, but it didn't even budge an inch.

All Peter ended up with was a bruised shoulder. He didn't try the glass, because if the door could withstand his strength, then the entire room was probably fortified similarly. He sat down on the edge of the bed, when his aunt's death flashed in his mind, and the entire situation that had happened after slowly came back to him. He covered his face with his hands.

At this point, he didn't know what to do. He was trapped, with no idea where he was, probably far away from New York, with seemingly no chance to get any closure with his life. He put down his hands and hung his head as he heard the doorknob turn. That would probably be a doctor, or if he was unlucky, Nick Fury, who would probably give him a lecture on his recklessness.

The person who did come in was not a doctor, but a tall blonde woman. She was wearing a black leather jacket, tight grey pants, and black gloves. Usually, the sight of someone so hot in tight clothing would at least stir a reaction, but he was too depressed at the moment to even muster a weak joke.

"Most people know me as Black Canary," The woman said gently as she took a seat. "You can call me Dinah."

****"Are you a superhero?" Peter asked.

"I guess that's what you would call me. Around here though, I'm a psychiatrist."

"Could've figured." Peter said weakly. That got a small smile out of Dinah.

"I'm Peter, but you probably already know that. You've taken my mask off already." Peter said a bit coldly. "Where am I?"

"Happy Harbor."

"Strange, I don't remember knowing anything about a Happy Harbor. And why am I in a hospital?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah, well, I have no idea where I am, so I think that's a good enough reason." Peter replied.

"Fair enough. One, you aren't in a hospital. It's somewhat of a headquarters for a team of our... younger associates. Two, you are in the medical ward. You have broken your ankle, a few ribs, and you're bruised severely. Three, I need to ask you a question of my own. What's your job?" Dinah asked.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"No, but It would be helpful."

"I take pictures for the Daily Bugle." Peter sighed. "why do you want to know?"

"Just asking." Dinah said. "Also, I needed to confirm something. As far as I know, There is no such thing as the Daily Bugle"

Peter was shocked, and then a little suspicious. "Why did you ask that question specifically? and why would you want to confirm that the place I work doesn't exist? I thought you were a psychiatrist."

Dinah sighed. "I work for a kind of team known as the Justice League. A group of heroes that work to stop international crisis, crimes, disasters, and supervillains. We like to think of ourselves as a peacekeeping operation. However, there are some things that the League don't handle, be it because there are no members available, or that they need to be taken care of without outside knowledge.

'We have a covert team for those missions. They are some of the Leagues... protegés. Teenagers, specifically. You fell out of thin air, into the center of their base. We didn't know if you were a threat, so we found out through the team's mind reader. She looked through your entire history, up to age 16.

'Based on the content of your memories, we think you may have come from an alternate dimension." Dinah said, finishing off her long explanation. She didn't know why she had revealed so much, only that she was looking at a boy who was clearly lost, confused, and for some reason, very pained. She didn't think lying would be good for him. Besides, he was clearly intelligent, from the memories M'gann showed her. Peter would probably figure everything out anyway.

Peter on the other hand, was only slightly surprised. He knew that Tony Stark and Reed Richards had found hundreds of alternate realities. It wasn't unlikely that he was in one, considering that he was falling from the Empire State Building seconds before landing in the center of a secret HQ.

After a second more of thought, he was brightened at the possibility that he could go back, maybe he could even go back before Aunt May died, and save her! As if on cue, Dinah spoke up. "The only thing is, we don't know how to return you to your dimension. We don't know which one you came from. There are millions out there, and finding yours won't be easy." Deflated again, Peter just sighed.

****_"M'gann," Dinah thought through a mental link with the martian, "come on in. I need you to take him on a tour of the cave. I think he'll be staying for a while."_


End file.
